Dragon Princess
by chocolatestawcherry
Summary: Still in Edolas Lucy sacrificed herself for the sake of her nakama but then wakes up in the Dragon Realm. 'What do you mean 'Lucy-hime' Acnologia-san' I tilted my head curiously at the dragon king. 'Your the princess of us dragons' Oh boy, Natsu will never believe me when I tell him! Lucy centric! Vote for pairing and R&R!
1. Hime-sama?

**_No one POV_**

* * *

''Ohayou minna..'' The pink haired dragon slayer whispered, while standing in the giant doorframe of the 1# guild in Fiore – Fairy Tail. Even thought being back from Edolas and getting back the now seemingly alive Lisanna was supposed to one of the happiest days in the guild but it wasn't like that anymore. All of them had tears in their eyes, the worst of them was Lisanna, she was in despair, but happy in the same time due to finally being home, with her real family.

Gray was leaning on the door, tears streaming down his cheeks. He got it pretty hard, considering he saw the whole scene before his eyes as the woman he loved was swept away from this world. Erza was no better; she was sitting on the floor, shaking. Her scarlet bangs covered her bloodshot eyes from crying the whole trip; she blames herself for the loss of her nakama, her _teammate_.

But the worst was Lisanna herself, she can't believe that a girl that barely knew her, threw herself in front of her to save her life! She heard her saying that she caused a lot of tears for her siblings and Natsu, so she guess that's why she done it. Natsu was in the same state, he didn't see it happen but I think he was glad for that. Wendy and even Gajeel were the same as them all.

''Lisanna-nee..?!'' Elfman cried out gaining the whole guilds attention. Everyone heads turned to the door to see the 'dead' Strauss crying with a shattered expression, presuming it was do because she saw her nakama again. They crushed the poor girl into a huge group hug, completely oblivious to the dead aura around the team plus the exeeds and the two dragon slayers.

The oldest Strauss released her from the hug with a huge grin, tears streaming down her face, but that happy look vanished when she saw the expressions of the returned people. She shouted out an 'Oi!' to get the guilds attention from her younger sister. The poor girl fell to the floor crying, soon the pink head came behind her, then the rest of the team.

They looked shattered, broken inside for some reason, but then it clicked. A certain blond was missing, The she-devil looked around the guild for any sign of her but to no avail. She looked back at the depressed team and started shaking slightly, knowing what to expect from her up coming question.

''Where's Lucy-chan..?'' I mumbled out. They looked even _more _heart broken than it is, and that's when they knew. Something awful happened to their beloved celestial mange. Gray stood up, walking to the oldest Strauss, giving her a hard, teary look before collapsing onto her shoulder.

''Mira, Lu-Lucy..'' He chocked out ''S-She..'' He wasn't able to finish before the sudden outburst of the other Strauss girl. ''She scarified her life to save mine!'' She cried out, so everyone could hear. She didn't want to say it twice, but when the words left her mouth the master decided to join in, only to hear that one of his children are gone from the world of the living.

''WHAT!?'' The now _very _sober Cana exclaimed ''You are kidding! Lu-chan can't be gone!'' The bookworm joined in following by the rest of the people, even team Raijinshū. They just couldn't believe the bubbly blonde is gone. Erza stood too, gritting her teeth she shouted out ''Urusai! We saw everything! When that damn Erza Knightwalker tried to stab Lisanna Lucy jumped in front of her taking the final blow!'' In the end it seemed like a whisper but the whole guild heard it do to the deafening silence.

''W-Where's her body then?'' It was only a whisper but the pinkette's sharp ears still picked it up. ''W-We don't know.'' He whispered.

''It was there but then bunny girl's body started to glow and she just like that. Disappeared.'' The Iron dragon slayer explained. A small hopeful smiled appeared on the eldest Strauss face, before turning one of determination.

''Then there's still hope!'' She exclaimed and everyone looked confused or offended.

''There is no hope! She's gone!'' The eyes mage yelled, eyes burning with anger.

''That's where your wrong Gray.'' The white haired girl whispered ''I didn't tell you this but when Lisanna 'died' she disappeared glowing too! Maybe she's in another dimension like Edolas!'' And then Team Natsu looked at Mira with a new light. She was right, there _was _hope! They all held out their thumbs and index fingers up in the air. The little old man wiped a few tears from his eyes and said.

''You are right Mira! There is hope, we will wait for her return until then'' He said calmly as posibble.

''Hai!'' The whole guild said at once, hoping that one day their Celestial Mage will come back home.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

* * *

''Uff'' I released a groan from the pain in my belly. I couldn't remember what happened, she remembered jumping in front of the Strauss and getting stabbed but then it was all blurry. I raised my throbbing head to look around and gasped. The whole place was like an underworld but what surprised her the most was the bowing dragons all around her.

''AAAAHHHH!'' I yelped, this was not looking good but then a blue dragon with slightly soft eyes raised her head. ''Hime-sama, would you like me to heal that for you?'' She pointed a claw at my stabbed torso. I looked at the dragon as if it was crazy, hime-sama? The fuck was this? A joke? Either way I nodded my head, I didn't want to die young now would I? If I was still alive, or am I dead?

''Excuse my manners Hime-sama! My name is Grandeeney I am the Sky dragon.'' She spoke softly, healing the wound. A black dragon huffed and glared at the blue dragon and me. ''Why are you so nice to that brat anyway? She's nothing special.'' He frown, making my eyebrows twitch at the white dragon. Nobody offends me and gets away with it. Most of the time. I shot up, ignoring the stinging pain in my belly. I pointed an accusing finger at him.

''Oh and you're supposed to be _very _special huh? You overgrown piece of cloth!'' I knew that wasn't my best line but at least it made the white dragon growl. Another dragon, this time a dark grey one bummed with laugher. He raised his pawn forming a thumbs up.

''Approved!'' He gasped out ''Nobody has ever dared to offend the 'great' Weisslogia and get away with it!'' He lowered his voice a bit. ''Except that Sting boy.'' He mumbled and the white dragon known as Weisslogia lunged at the metal like dragons throat. A pure black dragon sighed and flied between them.

''That's enough.'' He said with a blank voice. Then a red dragon chuckled, and I knew then that that was Igneel, Natsu's dragon. He actually acted quit like him in many ways. My brown eyes soften a little bit but suddenly a huge, and I do mean _huge _black with blue dragon flew over to us. I felt like I'm going to faint soon.

''W-Who are you?'' I asked the glaring dragon, trying to sound brave and polite. He tilted his had a couple of times and then nod.

''My name is Acnologia, I am the king of Dragons - The Black Dragon'' I shuddered at the sound of his ruff voice but shrugged it off. ''And I presume you are Lucy Heartfilia?'' I nodded my head hesitantly ''And your mother is Layla Heartfilia, correct?'' I looked at him questionably but nodded anyway.

''Then welcome to the Dragon Realm Lucy-hime'' I looked at him with a blank face, blinking a few seconds, frozen in spot. The grey dragon roared in laughter along with the White one. ''I think you made her mute your highness'' Igneel muttered as he looked me up and down for any reaction. I tilted my head a little.

''Pardon?'' I asked in a squeaky voice and the pure black dragon sighed in frustration ''Your mother was actually the Queen of dragons in human form, once a dragon in human form is killed it doesn't come back to the Dragon Realm as dragons in their natural form do.'' He explained, I could hear irritation in his velvet voice.

''Are you trying to tell me that my mother was a dragon?'' Grandeeney nodded her head softly ''Yes Hime-sama, she was Crystal, Queen of the dragons – the celestial dragon.'' She said as in talking to a four year old wich irked me to no end. I stood up and started to finally panic.

''You guys are crazy! I'm just dreaming right? When I wake up I will be back in Edolas or Earthland!...Er… Why am I not waking up.'' I pinched myself a few more times, still nothing, I looked back to the laughing dragons, suddenly feeling very scared.

''You don't get it don't you? You're staying here for a few years and just _then _you will be going back to your little friends. Don't cha worry thought, seven years in this dimension is like three mouths in their world.'' The grey dragon explained and I gulped. Well at least its not like in the spirit world when the time skip is opposite from this world.

''B-But I will be going back to the human land seven years later right?'' I asked, voice dripping with hope, I wanted to go back! To my friends, to Natsu, Gray and Erza! I just want to get this over with! But it _would _be a good opportunity to get stronger to protect my nakama! I smiled up to them, looking directly at the giant dragon.

''So what are you to me? Step-father or something.'' The dragons looked amused as their king hesitated.

''Well actually…'''He drifted off ''Uhhh, how should I put this…'' he muttered and the beyond annoyed black dragon sighed with anger. ''What he's trying to say is, you're his biological father, your just stuck in your human form forever due to their human mating session'' he finished beyond ticked off. As he finished I was _beyond _shocked.

''S-So does this mean I'm a dragon?!'' I started panicking, I didn't want to be an overgrown scale covered lizard with wings for the rest of my life! I started to feel myself up, yup, hair still there, face still the same. I sighed in relief. Weisslogia roared with laughter along with Igneel and the grey dragon wich I presumed was Gajeel's Metalicana. I still didn't know the oh so always annoyed black dragons name and I so did not bothe knowing.

''Well Lucy-Hime are you ready?'' The soft voice of the blue dragon brought me back and I looked condused ''Err, for what?'' I asked puzzled, she chuckled and pointed at the giant castle.

''To train off course!'' Oh boy, these are going to be _long _seven years for sure.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**So what do you think about the story so far? It's my first story so there are bound to be a lot of grammar mistakes so gomenasai for that. Anyway could you guys help me pick a lucky fairy tail guy to pair Lucy up with, you can vote if you want. That would be awesome ;D See ya next time!**


	2. Let the test BEGIN!

**Lucy's POV**

''HOW HARD IT IS TO TURN INTO A SHADOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!?'' A pure black dragon started to yell at an innocent cough*not*cough woman who was….sticking her tongue out at a huge scary dragon? Well that's not what you see every day.

''Shut it Skiadrum! I already perfected that skill! The only reason I'm learning this lastly is because for the last seven years you didn't bother to teach me anything! If it wasn't for father then I would be stuck with no Shadow slaying magic.'' I pouted at the overly large dragon who glared down at me.

''How did you ever get a pupil _anyway_? If you were my foster father I would have killed myself'' I continued to offend him for him to end my god damn training already. Of all the nice dragons in the Realm to observe my skills, it had to be that guy. I don't get why he hates me so much, I mean other dragons took more than a half year to train me of their specialties but this guy… What was father thinking?

''Listen brat-'' when he saw that he got my attention he continued ''- you're gonna get wiped out by dragon hunters at this rate, your too naïve.'' He muttered and I stared at him in disbelieve. Even the King said that I was ready a _year _ago and this tough guy thinks I'm just starting my training. I sighed in defeat and stared at the ground sadly.

''I d-don't understand. Why do you hate me so much?'' I chocked down the tears that were about to erupt, he looked at me shocked. His expression soften and he knelt down beside me. ''It's not like that'' He whispered.

I looked at him with warm chocolate eyes, so does this mean its not my fault? ''Then..?'' I started for him to continue, he sighed in defeat, closing his ruby eyes.

''Long story short: mysonkilledme'' He hoped I wouldn't catch a word but to his displeasure I heard every single word. I looked at him sadly and hugged his paw, making him snap out of his trance.

''It's the same with Weisslogia isn't it?'' I muttered ''I have three dragon slayer friends and they wouldn't even _dream _to harm their dragons, what kind of sick people could kill their parents.'' By the time I was finished I had tears streaming down my cheeks at the memory of my mother. It had been 7 years since I first started to train with the dragons, I met more of them in the castle, there was a lightning dragon, a water dragon, ice, wind, earth and etc! I learned a few of them, I figured I could learn wind and water so I wouldn't need ice, then I learned shadow, light, fire, iron, telepathy, sky, space and time, earth, lightning and dark slayer magic.

It's too bad I couldn't use my dark slayer magic in earthland because it was forbidden. It was the strongest of them all after all, well almost strongest. In the palace inside my mother's chambers I found the Celestial slayer magic learning book left for me by my mother. That was three years ago.

Now was my last days in this dimension and then I could get back to my guild! I can't wait to surprise Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy when I will summon their dragons! They let me summon them when there is trouble or in a fight. How cool is that? My magic power increased ten folds too! I had to wear magic restraining accessories, not that I minded. I didn't change much except that my hair was now to my butt in soft curls, I grew out canine teeth do to being a Dragon Slayer and that my magic power reached up the sky! If there was one in this world…I have to wear 10 restrainers on my arms for that little problem. I knew if I let it all slip out it could destroy a lot of ground and we do _not _want that now do we?

I wiped my tear stained cheeks and faced the dark dragon. He looked at me intently and nodded. I looked up to him, confusion written all over my face. He smiled, well I presume he smiled and flew away leaving me in a cave all by myself. I cursed and walked back to the palace.

When I got there I saw all the dragons minus my father in the meeting room. They looked down at me and nod, I didn't understand at first but soon the white dragon put me on his back, so I let out a tiny squeal. I looked around as I saw some dragons stepping back leaving only five of them and those are; Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Skiadrum and Weisslogia. I looked confused but then the shadow dragon started to speak.

''Your father has decided to give you your final test: you will have to command us commands to fight him or else there will be consequences'' He stated in a very serious tone and I raised an eyebrow ''Command you? As in like a general or something?'' I asked and the blue dragon nodded.

''Yes Hime-sama, that is your final skill in being the princess, using us in battle.'' She stated calmly but I could see that they were all unusually exited so I decided to ask the final question ''So where is he? And are we going now?'' I felt Weisslogia chuckles vibrate to my feet.

''Yes, now and we are going to Earthland, Tenrou Island, sacred Fairy Tail island'' and with those words I almost fell of his head, please tell me he's kidding! Mirajane once told me that every year around this time they hold the S-class exams on the sacred Fairy Tail island. Father could kill them! I let a few tears escape but then wiped my eyes quickly.

''What are we waiting for? Let's go!''

_**Natsu's POV**_

We were all sitting in camp right after those teme's - Grimoire Heart attacked. I sighed in annoyance. The guild was still a little down about the loss of our nakama, the strangest thing that Loki is with Gray and when we tried to ask about her he would just change the subject. It irked the dragon slayer to no end; if he knew where Lucy is why can't he just say so? I kept sneaking glances at him and I noticed that he looked at his wrist watch every few minutes. Loki didn't do that, he must of have a reason for it.

They seemed to be having a good time minus Gray who was sulking in a corner. The poor guy attacks anyone who spoke of their lost nakama much like myself when I thought I lost Lisanna forever. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a thunder like sound in the sky.

''What was that?'' The blue haired dragon slayer asked while drinking her tea, Gajeel shrugged and decided now's the time to be a comedian. ''Maybe that Lu-'' He stopped in mid-sentence, looking down to his palms. I turned my head towards the now flinching guild mates that tried to shrug it off but to no avail.

''I wish Lucy was here'' The drunk mumbled ''wouldn't be stuck with Laki'' The card mage whispered.

''Gajeel-baka! Why did you have to ruin the good mood?'' The blue haired girl asked, tears slipping down her face as she quickly wiped them off. The scarlet haired S-class mage looked up at the sky sadly 'It's already been two mouths' she thought sadly. The strange part of this that nobody noticed the celestial spirit grinning to himself.

''It's finally time..'' he breathed out but I caught what he said so I stood up from my log, went up to the spirit and held him up by his collar. I pulled him up to my eye level and glared hard into his dark eyes. I could hear the girls gasp but I ignored it completely. Shaking him slightly I cried out.

''So you _do _know where Lucy is!'' Then the gasping stopped and was replace by cold glaring at the zodiac leader. Cold sweat was forming on his forehead as he gulped.

''Tell me where she is Loki!'' The ice mage shouted at the Lion who flinched. It soon was replaced with a smirk when more rumbling in the sky was heard. I looked up to see it was a clear day, so where the hell did that rumbling come from?

''Why should I tell you if you will see her in a matter of seconds?'' he whispered but my sharp hearing caught every single word, it seemed that the other two dragon slayers perked up at the sound of Loki's words. Wendy ran up to him with teary eyes.

''Really?!'' She asked hopefully and the Lion nodded simply. Gray looked confused, directing his dark eyes from me to Loki, to Wendy and Gajeel.

''What 'Really'?!'' He demanded and that caught everyones attention. I turned to them with a serious look. ''Loki here says that Lucy Heartfilia, our Lucy Heartfilia will be here in a matter of minutes'' I finished, looking from the corner of my eyes I saw Erza dropping her strawberry cheesecake along with Mira who dropped the dishes. The youngest Strauss came up to the spirit and slapped him right across the face making his glasses fall down.

''You pig! Don't joke about things like that!'' She chocked out. I came up to her small frame and hugged her tightly. I felt Gray's cold glare on the poor spirit who still had his face in the other direction. He snapped out of his shock and looked at them in disbelieve.

''But I swear! One of those rumblings in the sky was Lucy exiting the-'' He was cut off when we heard a roar, not just a roar but a _dragons _roar. The whole Island shook from the strength of it so I ran out to an opening along with the others in my guild and stopped in my tracks when I saw something huge and black flying towards the island. Everyone was in shock and awe until Gildarts yelled out to us.

''Everyone get onto the boat! It's a dragon'' And with that everyone started panicking, except me. I was frozen in shock when I saw his big glowing eyes in the clouds. But I felt a spark of hope burn into me. Maybe he knows where the dragons are? I ran off to the cove where the dragon is the nearest.

''Hey! Do you know where Igneel is!'' I shouted at the giant black dragon who was getting closer and closer to the island. I felt arms around my shoulders so I turned around to be face to face with Gildarts who was shaking his head violently. And in that moment I knew he was scared.

''Natsu do you remember when I showed you what happened to my body when I failed that mission?'' He spoke softly almost a whisper and I soon remembered when the S-class mage showed me his unimaginably painful wounds all over his old body. I nodded slightly. He pointed a finger to the now even more closer dragon.

''That _thing _is responsible for that'' He whispered and my eyes snapped to the flying dragon. My eyes widened when he flew over our heads and closer to camp.

''Kuso! He's going to destroy the island! We can't let that happen!'' Erza hissed out, tightening her hold on the handle of her sword. She looked down at the little man next to her. He looked at the horizon silently until his eyes widen. I looked at him questionably until I caught a new scent. Six scents actually. I started to shake and fell down on my knees fallowing close behind by the other two dragon slayers.

''W-What's going on Natsu?!'' The drunk asked, supporting her father to stand straight. ''Igneel..'' I whispered but then stood up and ran to the cove again, all the time yelling out 'Igneel'. The others followed suit but didn't scream out to the dragons. Then I caught another familiar scent.

''Lucy…?! LUCY!'' I Shouted. All of them looked at me like I was crazy but when Wendy started to call out to the blonde everyone stared in disbelieve.

''Lucy is alive?'' Lisanna asked to no one in particular. The dragons were now above our heads and I caught sign of blonde on the white dragons head. I pointed a finger to the said dragon and grinned widely.

''There! On the white dragons head!'' I yelled for them to follow me wich they gladly did.

We were finally going to reunite with our nakama and the guild will be complete! That is if we are to survive this crazy giant dragon who wants to destroy the island for no particular reason. But the question was how did Lucy find the dragons in the first place?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**So what do you think? In the other chapter it will be a 7 years skip. Hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to vote for a couple! See ya next time!**


End file.
